SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Shitty One
It is a very hot day in Bikini Bottom, and the Krusty Krab is seeing no business. The employees are annoyed being in the restaurant because of how hot it is and the fan stops working. To get some customers, Mr. Krabs moves his business to the middle of the sea at Goo Lagoon, where he, Squidward, and SpongeBob meet up with Patrick and Sandy. Patrick then tries to get on the board on which the grill is, but ends up tipping it vertically into a wave, sending them off to separate places: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward end up on an island with young surfers, Mr. Krabs is stranded in the middle of the Dutchman's Triangle (which he identifies by red waterspouts, raining doughnuts, and still waters), and Sandy ends up on a small island in the middle of nowhere. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward come across the locals, who claim to be junior college dropouts and take them to a hut made of bat droppings (guano), where they learn that the only way back to the mainland is by surfing. SpongeBob, who does not know how to surf, starts panicking. Meanwhile, the Flying Dutchman accidentally rams into Mr. Krabs on his way home from the grocery store and spills his groceries. As a result, the Dutchman then tries to get money to get more groceries from Mr. Krabs by stealing his cash register (which he now calls Cashy), and a fight brews. While this is happening, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward receive lessons from the locals, but struggle to focus, until they are told to head downriver to see Jack Kahuna Laguna (aka JKL), who was supposedly last seen upriver. After a while of enjoying the sights, SpongeBob stops to retie his shoes but stumbles upon the cove where JKL was last seen. Patrick and Squidward follow him further and discover JKL, who they watch surf for 2 and a half hours. He later starts a fire and tells them to look into it, claiming that doing so will show them the secrets to surfing, but Squidward refuses, saying it is ridiculous. Meanwhile, Sandy thrives by building a 5-star hotel, a helicopter, a steam-powered generator, a cappuccino shop, a coconut-milk-powered car, and a control tower, but decides to head back home. Meanwhile, at the Dutchman's Triangle, the Flying Dutchman gets hold of the cash register, but accidentally releases the tray, which hits him and sends him to Davy Jones' locker, where "Davy Jones" is revealed to be the real-life actor of the same name. Back with JKL, the latter continues to teach SpongeBob and his friends how to surf, but during the middle of the final lesson, JKL leaves to head towards a temple, and SpongeBob and his friends follow. It begins raining as soon as SpongeBob and his friends hit the top, and JKL tells them that every 1,000 years or so, the planets align in such a way that the perfect wave forms, known as "the Big One," and that this time has come, and SpongeBob and his friends must ride it back home, or else be trapped on the island forever. SpongeBob and his friends are also told by JKL that the Big One requires a sacrifice to stay "alive" for the whole trip and that one of them will not return. SpongeBob and his friends head off to the Big One, but immediately, it eats up Patrick and Squidward's boards. SpongeBob allows them onto his board, when Mr. Krabs shows up and gets swallowed by the Big One, but JKL shows up and rescues him. Mr. Krabs then accidentally drops Cashy into the wave. JKL jumps into the wave to recover it, and as a result gets absorbed by the Big One, sacrificing himself allowing SpongeBob and the others to get home safely. SpongeBob then surfs them back home while playing a tribute song to JKL's sacrifice. Meanwhile, Sandy crashes into Goo Lagoon in her helicopter, where the beach visitors mistake her for an alien. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs wash up a few seconds later, soon followed by JKL who somehow survived the Big One and they welcome them back home with a luau. JKL gives Mr. Krabs Cashy, and the episode ends with them dancing at the beach. Category:SpongeBob